Chain Of Memories
by Katchi
Summary: Namine lived a happy life until a tragedy struck. now she lives in destiny island where she tries to cope with her new life but as she enters high school memories about her past come back to her. multiple pairings mainly namiku. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would be writing here would I?

**Katchi- This is a high school fanfic so don't expect it to do anything with the KH story line. Even though there will be references to the game, the only real spoilers will be characters from KH2. Also this fic will have multiple parings so give me a few suggestions please but I'll let you know now this is going to be a Namiku. Not into RoxasXNamine Stories, but Roxas will be in it. It's pretty obvious if you've read my other Fics.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_There was a large white mansion in the middle of the large town. In the middle of this town was a great clock tower where sometimes children will play in. A little blond girl was there, she looked so happy to have her family around. She ran towards her father as he picked her up and began to hug her tightly. Laughter filled the air as she bonded with her father. When her mother arrived, her father motioned her to play with her brother who like her also had blond hair. Every thing was perfect nothing could go wrong… Or that is what she thought. Everything when dark, the girl roamed through the darkness and called out to her family, but nothing. She slumped to her knees and cried. _

"_Hey Kiddo", a man with blond hair said, "ya shouldn't be crying come with me", he said stretching out his hand. She grabbed onto his hand and he picked her up and everything went light but she was no longer in that large town but on a peaceful island. The little girl looked at the man. Even though she did not remember what truly happened to her family she was glad to be found by someone who cared even though he had no reason to. The little girl let a tear fall to her cheeks as she buried her face to his chest._

"_Thank you Uncle Cid"._

The blond girl woke up from her dream as she heard her alarm go off. She turned it off and got out of her bed. She heard a knock on her door and welcomed the person in.

"Good morning Uncle Cid", she said

"I told ya just call me Cid, Uncle makes me sound old".

She smiled as she recognized that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Namine are you okay? He said.

I-I remembered something from that day… Did they ever find my brother?

He frowned, "no… it's too early to be thinking about that just get ready today's you first day of school".

She threw herself on her bed. "I don't want to go".

"Yer goin' and if ya don't I'll get Yuffie up here".

She snapped up and ran into the bathroom. She turned on her water and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was so messy and she still looked tired she sighed. _Another new school_ she thought. She remembered her previous school at a place called Traverse town. She had a fight with a student because she would constantly be picked on, even she had her limits.

Namine put on her school uniform and ran downstairs as an energetic teen with short black hair ran up to her.

"Good morning Nami", she yelled happily.

"Good morning Yuffie", she said breathlessly, "I can't breathe".

"Sorry Nami, this is your first time on Destiny Island so I'll take you to school okay".

Namine only nodded and followed behind her.

"Bye Cid and don't kill yourself trying to do things by yourself okay".

"Just go you little-

The door closed before he could say anything.

"So Namine your going to have fun here you'll make lots of friends, I'll even introduce my friends to you and also… Try not to look depressed all of the time you still young like me you should keep your mind from all of those memories".

Namine let out a big sigh and looked at Yuffie with a smile.

"Your right I should be happy because of you and Cid, I'll try not to think so much", she said.

As they reached the school they saw a massive amount of students outside. She began to feel nervous, her other school wasn't large like this one.

"Common Nami lets go get your schedule", Yuffie said her usual cheerful mood.

Namine once again followed behind her until they reached an office. At the desk was an unusually young looking teacher, she has blond hair put up in a bun.

"Good morning Quistis", Yuffie yelled.

"It's Ms. Trepe in school Yuffie", she said sighing what are you here.

"I'm here to get my cousin's schedule".

"Your cousin"? She said looking at a nervous looking Namine.

"Well she isn't exactly my cousin but I call her that".

"Okay then what is your last name".

"S-Strife", Namine said nervously.

"You don't have to get so nervous", Quistis said kindly, "you'll like this school", she said.

Namine smiled and nodded.

"Here you go, I hope you like it here."

Both Namine and Yuffie walked out of the office.

"I have to go to class but I'll tell you where your first class is, just go to the second floor and you should find it okay".

"Okay bye Yuffie", Namine said following her directions. Namine walked to the second floor and began to look for her class. She wasn't paying too much so she bumped into a tall boy with brown shoulder length hair.

"Hey noob watch where you're walking ", he said pushing her back.

She fell back but was caught by another boy with chestnut brown spiked hair.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole Marluxia" the boy said.

"Shut the hell up Sora before I make you", he snapped back.

As he said that to of the boys friends ran up to catch up with him. One was a girl with long red hair and the other was a boy with long white hair. Namine couldn't help but blush as she saw the boy with white hair step in front of her.

"Leave her alone Marluxia didn't you see it was just an accident, the boy with white hair said."

"Stay out of this Riku this is between me and that girl", Marluxia yelled.

The bell rang making Marluxia angry, "I'll deal with you assholes later", he said as he walked off. Namine sighed and the three teens walked up to her.

"You're new aren't you," the girl asked.

Namine smiled not knowing what else to say. "Um well yeah I guess it's obvious", she said beginning to frown.

"Don't worry about Marluxia he's all talk but no bite if you know what I mean", the boy with the brown hair said.

The boy with the white hair stayed quite with his arms crossed.

"My name is Kairi," she said pulling out her hand. Namine shook the hand.

"M-my name is Namine", she said smiling.

"That's Sora she said pointing at the boy with the brown hair and that's Riku she said pointing at the other boy with his arms crossed".

Riku's face turned red but he did not look at her. "I'll see ya", he said waving them off.

Namine frowned once again,"did I do something to get him mad"?

"No Riku is always like that you'll get used to it don't worry. Kairi said. Are you looking for your first period", she asked.

"Yeah Namine" said showing Kairi her schedule

"You have first period with me, she said happily, she turned to Sora, I'll see you at lunch", she said waving at him and pulling Namine to there first period. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought to herself. As they walked into the class the teacher noticed that he had a new student.

"Hello miss he said my name is Mr. Valentine, we are starting a new project so since it seems you've already meet Kairi I'll pair you two, What is your name".

"Namine Strife", she said and the whole class looked at her giving her a strange look. "What's with all of the stares", Namine whispered to Kairi.

"You see that boy with the blond spikes his last name is Strife and well this school is know for it's fast rumor spreading". Namine looked at the boy for a long time as it brought back memories, she promised Yuffie that she would try not to remember. The boy wasn't fazed by the reaction of the class or did make any eye contact with Namine which made her nervous.

"You may take a seat near the window the teacher", told her.

As she walked towards her seat she saw a few girls look at her, whisper, and giggle. Namine sat down in her seat and sighed. _It's official today is going to be a long day_, she said as she slammed her head on her desk.

Well that's chapter one I decided to take a break from my oneshots for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- … I have nothing to say

Katchi- Thank you for you guys who reviewed, this story is written by both me and a friend of mine and she was so happy to have gotten reviews because this is her first Fanfic. So here's Chapter 2.

Chapter2

Namine had gotten through five periods and in each of the classes she felt very uncomfortable. As she entered each class she could here people whisper things like, is that the girl or they just giggled as she entered the room. She sighed, _rumors do go fast here don't they,_ she thought. She was looking forward to her sixth period, it was a class where she could just be herself and expressed herself, and it was art class. She walked into the class room to see a few students in the class. _This class is empty_ she thought as she walked up to the teacher.

"Hello Miss, I'm new she", said in a confident voice.

"It's nice to have new students I'm Mrs. Tribal if you want you can start on this art assignment um…"

"Namine S-Strife", she said a little hesitantly looking cautiously around the class hoping not to receive the same reaction a the last classes.

"If you want you could partner up with someone but you don't have to". Namine nodded and took a seat. As the teacher explained assignment to the class someone ran in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Tribal but-

"Just sit in your seat Riku". Riku frowned and began to walk towards his seat when he realized that he now sat next to Namine. When he saw her, his face began to turn red but not enough for anyone to notice. He sat besides her and at first he said nothing but he had a certain erge to say something to her.

"Hey", he said causing her to smile.

"Hi, it's nice to have a class with someone I know", she said shyly trying not to look at him. He let out a small smirk.

"Okay class start working on your art assignments there due in tomorrow", the teacher said

Namine looked at the paper giving instructions. Paint something from a child hood experience. Namine frowned, _the only thing I remember is…That white mansion maybe I should paint that,_ she thought.

"Um… what are you going to paint"? Riku asked her trying not to sound to interested.

"If you've ever been to Twilight town, there was a big white house near that clock tower".

"I know what your talking about I've been around there recently, some people think that house is haunted. Once I remember playing on the clock tower with Sora and Ro- , he frowned as he stopped himself.

Namine didn't want to ask him what he was going to say. So she just started her painting and Riku did the same.

They started there project. Riku began to paint what looked like trees on an island. Namine began to paint that white house. Namine was deeply into the painting, not only was it the best looking thing she had painted since she reached the island but that it brought back memories of her childhood. As she stared deeply into the picture she saw to little kids running in the picture…

_"Come on Namine I want to show you something", her brother said holding her hand. _

_"Wait ---," the girl said calling her brother. Look he said pointing at the train station. _

_"Daddy said that people say that there is a ghost train, wouldn't be cool if we saw it. _

_Namine smiled "yeah --- but nobody will believe us"._

_"Maybe not he said but at least if I see it, you will see it to" ,he said._

_The two children watch and waited for the train…_

As Namine looked at her painting she thought, _why couldn't I remember his name he was right in front of me_. Riku noticed her expression and he got up to look at the painting. He was amazed of how life like it looked.

"Wow that's amazing", Riku said not noticing the excitement in his voice.

"Thanks I did my best", she said blushing.

The teacher began to check on the progress of the students and when she reached Namine's painting she was amazed. The painting was exactly as she remembered it, it was a large white house but because she couldn't remember it to well she added a hint of darkness.

"Wow", the teacher said, "I've never seen art like this before it's do detailed and… it seems it's made me speechless the teacher said. Are you finished"? She asked.

Namine stared at the picture for a while a decided she wanted to add something else. "No I haven't finished, I want to add something else" she said.

"Okay", she said looking at Riku's painting. "That is a good job Riku" the teacher said. "By looking at this picture I could tell where on the island you painted".

Riku blushed a bit at the acknowledgement the teacher gave him and looked at Namine who was staring intently at her painting. _I wonder why she's staring at it like that, is she home sick maybe_, he thought.

The bell rang and the students just rushed out of the class. Namine looked at her schedule to find that she has lunch. She smiled finally a break from all of these classes.

"What do you have next"? Riku asked now in his cool voice as if he didn't care.

"Lunch… do you know where the cafeteria is"? she asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah I have lunch too I'll show you where it is," he said.

As he walked Namine followed behind. _He's so mysterious I can't tell if I annoy him or if he likes my company, I wouldn't want him to let me tag along with him just because he pities me, she_ thought.

"Here's the cafeteria", he said. "That's the table where I sit, you could come to if you want", he said trying not to make her sit with him but hoping she would.

"Okay" she said walking by his side. She recognized Sora and Kairi and they began to smile.

"Wow Riku just one day and you have Namine to yourself", Sora began to laugh. The two teens blushed looking at each other than away.

"Shut up Sora", Riku said sitting next to a quiet boy with brown hair and a scar going downwards on his face.

Namine stood there as Riku went to sit down and as she was going to sit somebody yelled her name.

"NAMI", Yuffie yelled lunging at her. "How's my cousin's first day in Destiny high huh"?

"Yuffie you have a cousin"? Kairi asked.

"Well we aren't exactly cousins but she is to me right Nami", Yuffie smiled.

Namine nodded and sat besides Kairi.

"Okay you've already met Sora, Kairi, and Riku", Yuffie said. "The one with the scar there is Leon, the quiet blond over there is Cloud".

"They already met", Kairi said, "they have the same last name isn't that weird".

"Really", Yuffie said asking Cloud.

"Yes we do", Cloud said bluntly.

"Well I guess that's every one, wait where's Aeris".

She was sick today she didn't come today, Cloud said.

"Well okay I'll introduce you to her when she feels better, she's really nice", Yuffie said

"Now Namine, Kairi said, you have to learn the rules in Destiny High".

"Rules"? Namine said confused.

"Yep it's how the school functions, see over there those guys wearing black hoods over there uniforms".

Namine looked and saw around eleven students wearing black hoods and recognized one of them. Marluxia, he looked towards Namine's direction and she instantly dropped her head down to the table.

"Are you okay Namine" ?Yuffie asked.

"No, the one with the brown hair wants to kill me", she said. Leon began to laugh.

"Marluxia only fights tough when he has his little gang around him".

"Just don't get them to mad okay Nami they are known as the organization".

_What a lame name Namine,_ thought as she saw two boys walk up to her.

"Roxas", Riku growled as they made eye contact. "What the hell are you doing over here"?

"It's none of your business Riku", the blond boy responded. "Seifer and I just wanted to introduce ourselves to this beautiful new girl".

He grabbed one of Namine's hands and kissed it, "my name is Roxas it's a pleasure to meet you", he said in a type of seductive voice. "You know, you shouldn't be sitting with these losers you should sit with me and Seifer in our popular table".

Namine looked at her table to see everyone angry especially Riku. "Well um… you see the thing is I like sitting with them there my friends", she said knowing that she didn't know half of them or even most of them.

"Its okay" Roxas said "I'll let you think about it but I know you don't want to sit next to these Nobodies", he said grinning, why don't you sit in my table for now Namine and see if you like it there.

"How did you know my name"? She asked.

"When your popular there's no one I don't know", he said, "so how about it"? He asked.

Riku got up and sat next to Namine, "she can't sit with you", he snapped.

"And why not"? Roxas said giving Riku an almost death glare.

"Because… Namine asked me to show her around the school right"? Riku said now looking at her.

"Um yeah I wanted to know where my locker is," she said in a convincing voice.

"Fine, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again", Roxas said walking off.

"Finally those assholes left Leon said getting off from his seat. I'm going to the library I don't feel like eating any more", he said.

"I'll go with you", Yuffie said hoping he let her.

"… Fine let's go", he said. The two walked off.

Namine looked at Riku who was now calm. "Thanks for playing along Namine", he said in a kind tone.

"Well actually Riku I wasn't entirely playing along… I have no idea where my locker is". He laughed, "I'll show you", he said looking at Sora and Kairi, "you guys coming".

"Well if we do Cloud will be all alone".

"Don't mind me he said I was going anyway he said getting ready to leave".

"Okay let's go then", Kairi said.

They walked down empty halls. "Riku why don't you get along with that boy".

"Roxas, well it's a long story. I don't want to talk about it". He said frowning.

"Here's your locker Kairi said, it's next to Sora's, you could tell because it smells", she giggled.

"No it doesn't", Sora pouted.

Namine opened it and placed the stuff she didn't need in it.

"Riku have you still have my Jacket"? Sora asked.

"Yeah you left in my house yesterday, it's in my locker, we'll be right back okay Riku said as they left".

"So Kairi what do you guys usually do for fun"? Namine asked.

"Well we usually-

"Hey new girl, Marluxia yelled across the hall, we have a score to settle.

There's Chapter 2 please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything square-enix based… Damn

Chapter3

"_Hey new girl, Marluxia yelled across the hall, "We have a score to settle"._

Kairi was scared, even though many people say Marluxia wasn't a threat, to her he sure look like one. Namine thought if she ignored him and turned the other way, every thing would be fine. So she turned just to be stopped by two other members.

"Where do ya think you're going you clever little sneak", one of them said.

Namine flinched at his appearance. He had an eye patch and a scar that was formed on his cheek. The other one was silent, he had two scars in an x shape between his eyes.

"Marluxia", Kairi yelled, "leave her alone if you don't Sora and Riku will come back".

Marluxia laughed, "Let them" he said walking up to Namine. "So new girl it seems you are with the Nobodies, well you know what before I do anything I'll let you take a free hit", he said pointing at his chin. "Go ahead hit me".

Namine hesitated, but she was getting ready to give him the hardest hit she could. She pumped her arm back and released a solid swing, before it could hit him he grabbed her arm, he had a shocked expression just as Kairi and the other two.

"Y-You were actually going to h-hit me", he said completely taken aback.

"Y-You said to take a free hit", she said petrified of what he might do.

"You have balls new girl, what's your name"? He asked.

"N-Namine", she answered a bit hesitantly.

"Well I would ask you to join **my** organizat-

He received a harsh look from the other two.

"I-I mean **the** organization but it seems you've joined the Nobodies so instead I'll just beat you down for trying to hit me".

Marluxia lifted his arm, getting ready to hit Namine but he felt a pain in his face and suddenly he collapsed on the floor. Namine opened her eyes as she heard Marluxia moan in pain. She looked at her side to see Riku's arm still in the air from the punch.

"X-Xigbar, S-Saix what are y-you just standing there for h-help me up", Marluxia stuttered.

They ran and picked him up and left as soon as they could, as they saw Riku's angry expression.

Riku turned and looked at Namine, "are you okay he didn't hit you did he"?

Namine blushed, _was he worried?"_ No, he didn't hit me".

"No, she was going to hit him", Kairi said. "You should have seen his face when she almost hit him".

Riku laughed and looked at his knuckles. Namine noticed his bruised knuckles and began to dig in her pockets.

"Riku give me your hand", Namine demanded.

"No, why"? He said nervously

"Just give it me", she said.

He lifted his hands into her hands and he blushed. She wet a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his hand.

"That should make it feel better", she said, his hands still in hers. They stared at each other and were red in the face. The hallways were silent as if this moment was meant just for them.

"N-Namine…

"Hello did you two forget that we're still here", Sora yelled.

Kairi giggled. "Sora you just interrupted there little moment".

"What moment", Riku yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Namine said.

The bell rang causing Riku and Namine to flinch.

"Um… what class do you have next Namine? Riku asked.

"Let me see", she said pulling her schedule out, "I have… gym".

"So do we", Sora said.

"Well we'll go together" Kairi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four separated to go into there separate locker rooms; Sora and Riku went into the boys while Kairi and Namine went into the girls.

"Hey Riku", Sora said. "Do you like Namine"?

Riku almost tripped on his shoes at the unexpected question. "Uh… of course not I just meet her today".

"But you get all soft when you are around her and you turn red like you are now", he said laughing.

"I guess it's a little obvious", Riku said, "but it's not as obvious as you".

"What do you mean Riku"?

"You're crushing on Kairi".

"Yeah so", Sora said.

"You admit it"? Riku asked confused. "Then why don't you ask her out"?

"I'm not sure if I should", Sora said.

"I think you should I think she likes you too".

"Well lets make a deal if I asked Kairi out you have to ask Namine".

"But-

"Come on I know you want to Riku" Sora said

Riku looked at the handkerchief Namine had wrapped around his head, "Okay but I'll wait a few days, we just meet I don't want her to think I'm weird".

"Okay, then it's a deal", Sora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of students surrounded the gym teacher as he gave attendance.

"Girls play volleyball and boys you play baseball so go to your separate stations", the teacher yelled. Namine walked up to the teacher and showed him her schedule.

"Ah, so you're new, my name his Mr. Wallace, but just cut that formal shit and call Barret okay? He said.

_Weird teacher,_ Namine thought. "Um my name is Namine it's nice to meet Mr. Wal- I mean Barret".

Namine ran towards Kairi who was sitting on the floor watching the other girls play volley ball. She sat besides Kairi and they began to talk. As they talked two girls walked up to them.

"You must be that bitch Riku and Roxas are all over", they said referring to Namine.

"It's nice to meet you too", Namine said sarcastically. "Who are these two", Namine asked Kairi completely ignoring them.

"You have some nerve talking to us populars like that, I'm Rinoa and that's Selphie. I honestly don't know why Roxas is so attracted to you, you look like any blond bitch he's met".

Namine popped a vein as her face turned red in anger. "You know what your just-

"HEADS", a group of boys yelled as a base ball came closer and closer to Rinoa's head. She flinched but opened her eyes as she felt someone push her out of the way. Namine had caught the baseball bare handed and was trying to hold in all of the pain.

"Nice going Roxas", Riku yelled as he ran up to Namine.

"Are you okay"? he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I-it just hurts a little", she replied.

"Riku" the teacher yelled, "take her to the nurses' office".

Riku nodded and looked at Sora who gave him to thumbs up. Riku smiled, _I should take this to my advantage_, he thought as he helped Namine into the school.

Kairi smiled as she saw this but became angry as she looked at the two girls. "Your lucky Namine is a nice girl and has a conscience because if that was me I would have let that ball hit you", she yelled.

Rinoa got up and brushed off the dirt off of herself, "whatever she was the one dumb enough to help me, even if she did help me it doesn't change that I hate that bitch, so bye Nobody".

She and Selphie ran toward the boys side where they were comforted by there boyfriends. Seifer comforted Rinoa as he looked at Roxas. "

"You just lost your chance Roxas to make a move", he said, "Riku will probably take this to his advantage".

"Don't you think I know that Roxas", yelled angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you're okay Namine", Riku asked for the eighth time.

"Yes, Riku I just need something cold to place in my hand".

"Namine".

"Yeah".

"That was a nice catch" he said trying to make her laugh. I t worked, she began to giggle.

"Shut up", she said as she looked at her hand. "Why did I help her"? She asked herself but loud enough for Riku to hear.

"It's because even though she's a bitch you couldn't see anyone get hurt".

_You couldn't see anyone get hurt,_ She thought. As he said her she remembered someone tell her that

"Namine why did you hit that boy", the teacher scolded her.

"He hit --- I wasn't going to let him hurt my brother", she began to cry.

The teacher sighed, "I know you couldn't your brother get hurt but you can't go and hit anyone…"

"Namine, Namine are you okay"? Riku asked.

Namine snapped back into consciousness as Riku began to shake her. She held her head and found herself on the floor.

"W-what happened"? She asked

"You just collapsed", Riku answered.

"I can't remember… What is his name", she asked herself as tears began well up in her eyes.

"Who"? Riku asked.

"My brother I can't remember his name".

Riku did not understand exactly what she meant but embraced her in a comforting hug hoping that she would stop crying. She began to calm down as she realized that she was in Riku's arm.

"Thank you Riku", she said blushing.

"No problem" he said as he embraced her tightly, "I'm not sure who your brother is but I'll help you remember his name", Riku said giving one of those cheesy Sora grins. Riku grabbed her hand and lead her to the office. Namine laughed and followed behind Riku as they reached the nurses' office.

There's Chapter3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm out of stupid phrases…**

**Katchi- Thank you all for reviewing. I will try to update as fast as I can but you know its June and well I have a lot of upcoming tests, so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Nami did what"? An overexcited Yuffie yelled.

"Yep she was about to beat Marluxia down and she caught a baseball bare handed", Kairi said in a type of proud expression.

"Where is she"? Yuffie asked.

"Riku took her to the nurses' office but its last period now so she should be in her last class, Kairi answered.

As they waited for class, Yuffie couldn't take the classes silence and decided to bother her favorite person.

"…Squall…" she said trying to get his attention, "Squall".

"Leon", he snapped.

"Come on Squall is a cute name".

"Leon".

Yuffie pouted "come on Squall have some fun once in a while".

"Just sit and study please", he said.

Yuffie sighed "okay I'll study", she said giving him a big smile.

He looked at the smile and immediately put his book in front of his face_. T-that kind of was a cute smile_ he thought. _No Squall… Leon she is my friend I can't have those kinds of thoughts_. He looked up at her to see her throwing paper balls at Cloud. Leon being one who doesn't smile much placed his book in front of his face and began to laugh to himself. _She's so childish maybe that's what makes her so cute_. He began to turn red but hid it from everyone with his book.

"Hey Squ- Leon what are you reading, is it good, it must be you're all red", Yuffie said causing the class to look at him. He looked at a bunch of eyes staring at him.

"Yuffie just sit down", he yelled embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"Mr. Leonhart please take your seat", the teacher instructed, and Leon obeyed. _Maybe this is why I hate her at times,_ he thought as he placed his book in front of his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang and Namine walked out of her class and looked around to see if she could find anyone she knew. As she turned the corner of the hall way she bumped into somebody and both of them landed on the floor.

"S-Sorry", Namine said still not looking at the person. When she looked up it was no other than Marluxia.

"Hey are you always going to bump into me", he snapped. Namine looked at his face to see a bandage covering his cheek. As he was getting ready to leave she began to talk.

"Um… Marluxia you aren't going to do anything".

"No, I have no time to mess with a Nobody besides you want me to do something".

Namine watched as he walked away and sighed as he left.

"Namine there you are", Riku said running towards her.

"Oh I was looking for you too", she said smiling.

Riku blushed, _she was waiting for me_? "Come on everyone's waiting", he said grabbing her hand.

Namine now blushed_, I-I can't have a crush on Riku we just met… but it seems like we've been friends forever._

As they reached the entrance of the school the two saw a group a teens waiting at the gate.

"NAMI, there you are I – Yuffie smiled as she saw Riku lead Namine out of the school. "Hmm, what's this Riku you're not putting the moves on my cousin are you"?

Riku looked at his hand realizing he was holding Namine's hand and let go immediately," I was just trying to be a good friend and show her out of the school", he said in defense.

"Relax it was just a joke" Yuffie said giggling.

"A joke I wanna hear", a girl said.

The group turned to see three girls. One looked quite and she seemed a bit gothic, the second girl had a nice look on her face with short brown hair, and the third a blond girl who seemed to have more energy than Yuffie.

"No you wouldn't get the joke Riku", said trying to avoid the joke being said again.

"No fair your a party pooper you geezer", the blond girl said.

"Hey what's with the new nickname, wasn't it Whitey last week".

"Well Whitey is a cute name and well you annoy me", she yelled, "name thief".

They continued to argue as the girl with brown hair approached Namine.

"Hello my name his Yuna, that's Paine, and the loud one is Rikku".

Namine giggled, "so that's why there fighting". "I'm Namine".

Rikku stopped fighting with Riku and ran up to Namine.

"You're the girl who caught that baseball and almost beat up Marluxia right"?

"Yep", Kairi said proudly.

"H-how did you find that out"?

"I told you", Kairi said "anything said in this school will be know throughout the whole school".

Namine sighed, "Well I have to go I have to go help my uncle at his shop".

"How about Yuffie"? Sora asked.

"Cid doesn't trust Yuffie and his power tools", she laughed.

"C-can I walk you there"? Riku asked.

"Um… you don't have to", she said trying not to blush.

"Well okay if you don't want-

Rikku and Yuffie pushed them into each other.

"Stop denying you know you want to walk with him", Rikku said.

"Yeah and I know you want to walk her there Riku", Yuffie said.

They both looked at each other and blushed. "Bye", Namine said waving at them and walked towards Cid's shop with Riku.

"There so cute don't you think"? Yuffie said looking at everyone. She looked at Cloud who had an irritated look on his face.

"Are you okay Cloud"? Yuffie asked.

"Yeah I'm going to see if Aeris is alright I'll see you later", he said walking away.

"What's with him Squall"?

"It's Leon and I don't know, so don't ask me anything anymore", he said sourly.

"Are you still mad about class"?

"Do you even ask".

Yuffie giggled. "You two", Rikku yelled "stop flirting and come, we're going to hang out at the secret place".

They blushed and ran towards there friends to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud walked towards Aeris' house with a lot of things in his mind.

_Why was I so angry when I saw those two leave, it wasn't jealousy it was more like… it's like if Namine is my sister. Could she be my sister? I can't remember her name she could be my sister…_

He knocked on the door and Aeris opened the door.

"Hi cloud it's nice to see you today", she said with her usual smile, but she then coughed.

Cloud frowned, "I knew you were sick, you never miss school".

"Don't just stand there come in", she insisted.

Cloud walked in and sat on her couch. "Cloud what's wrong"? She asked.

"I-I, There was a new girl I met today and I-I think she is my sister".

"You think you found her? What is she like?"

"Well she has blond hair like me and blue eyes and she kept looking at me as if she saw a ghost".

"Well Cloud why don't you just ask her"?

"Well maybe I should… and speaking of asking Aeris I wanted to ask you something".

"What is it Cloud"?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for walking me to the shop", Namine said looking at the floor.

"It's no problem", Riku said scratching his head. "Um so where's the shop".

"Its two streets up its right over there", she said pointing.

"Yeah I see it, um you want race".

"O-okay but I don't run fast", she said looking sad.

"Don't worry I'll- HEY YOU CHEATER", he yelled as she took a heads start. He ran after her and because of his great speed he caught up to her and he swooped her off her feet. They both laughed.

"You're a little cheater you know that", he said out of breath.

"I know it was worth a shot", she laughed.

"Well isn't that cute"? A hooded person said. He was with four other figures. They pulled down there hoods to reveal students from there school.

"What the hell do you want Xemnas", Riku yelled.

Namine felt frightened, Marluxia scared her but this guy gave her an even worst feeling in her stomach.

"So you must be that girl that made Marluxia look like an ass"?

"But I didn't do anything to him, I didn't even touch him".

"You didn't' but he did, Larxene Axel grab the girl". The two grabbed her.

"Let me go", she yelled.

"Shut up", Larxene said giving a hard slap to her face, and she immediately shut up.

"Namine", Riku yelled as two other teens grabbed onto Riku.

Saix and Xigbar gave him a few kicks to the stomach to stop him from struggling.

Xemnas walked up to Riku with a bat in his hand. "This is what happens when you mess with the Organization…

**Katchi- Hoped you like this chapter. There's a quick few things I didn't mention. The organization members aren't adults (if that's hard to picture) and I prefer the name Aeris over Aerith. See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer- …**

**Katchi- I'm kind of running out of ideas. Even though my friend is helping with this she still just started playing the series. Please suggest anything that you would like to read in this story.**

_Chapter5_

_Xemnas walked up to Riku with a bat in his hand. "This is what happens when you mess with the Organization…_

_Riku_, Namine thought _I have to do something this is my fault_. She looked around and saw a baseball bat that must have been dropped when they went after her. Namine looked at the boy who was holding her and she smiled. She bit is hand, causing him to let go and grab his hand.

"You little bitch", Axel yelled as she ran towards the bat. She grabbed the bat and swung it at the ugly one who was holding Riku. Xigbar staggered down but Saix still held unto Riku tightly. Namine held out the bat waiting for someone to try something but was grabbed from the back by Xemnas.

"H-how did you get me so fast"? She asked not even realizing the position she was in.

"Xigbar it seems this little bitch is going to keep interrupting us here take her and do what you want", he said pushing her into that organization member with an eye patch.

"Leave her out of this", someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see Roxas.

"What the hell do you want XIII", Xemnas snapped.

"Its Roxas not XIII and well leave her alone".

Xemnas began to laugh. "You think I'm afraid of you Roxas, you couldn't even hold up as a member which is why I let you go, Larxene".

She grabbed him from behind and kicked him to the ground. _Damn this is embarrassing_, Roxas though as he was just taken down by the female member of the gang.

"Now finally I'll show you, don't mess with any of my members", he said giving Riku a jab to the face. Blood trickle down Riku's lip as he gasped for air. Xemnas grabbed his hair and began to beat him over and over again, Xemnas stopped as he saw Riku cease from his struggle.

"Aw is that it, is that all the fight you can put up, your more of a bitch then she is", he began to laugh. "I should just-

Xemnas came crashing to the ground causing Riku, Namine and Roxas to look at his direction.

"What the hell you think ya doing in front of by shop you little shits", Cid said as he took out a broom stick. The other members let go of who they were holding as the picked Xemnas up. Cid pointed the broom at them, "if ya ain't buying anything get the hell away from my shop".

Xemnas looked up and looked at Cid." You bastard I'll get you next time", he said as he motioned his other members to leave. They walked away.

Cid sighed. "Ya alright"? He asked Riku who was on his knees. Namine ran towards him.

"Come inside I have to help those cuts of yours", she said in guilt.

Roxas stood outside and looked at Cid. "What are ya just standin' there for, come in". Roxas went in behind Cid as they saw Namine place an ice pack on Riku's head.

"I'm sorry", she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing to me you didn't do anything wrong," Riku said trying to give a reassuring smile. It didn't work.

"It's my fault they came after you", she said looking down.

He sighed and he gently lifted her face so that they had eye contact. "It is not you fault don't worry it's just a few cuts it's nothing I'll die from okay".

"…"

"Okay", he repeated.

She smiled, "Okay".

"Hey you two, Cid said referring to Riku and Roxas, "since you helped Namine you're staying for dinner".

Riku and Roxas blushed. _Score _they both thought. But then they looked at each other Roxas smiled as Riku grew angry.

"This doesn't change how I think of you", Riku said.

"I don't care I'm still more popular than you and your still a Nobody", Roxas said cocky.

"Don't forget Roxas you use to be a Nobody too", he said following Namine into her kitchen.

Roxas grew angry, _H-he's just jealous_ he thought, _and besides I have everything I ever wanted except her. _

"You spikes", Cid called, "you know how to use a screw driver". Roxas nodded. "Good yer gonna help me".

Roxas frowned. _Damn I miss my chance again_, he thought as he looked at the kitchen door, and followed Cid…

Later that day

Everyone sat at the table, it was dead silent, it was more like awkward. Riku sat across from Roxas and they stared at each other with vexed faces for most of the time.

"Okay lets eat the dinner Namine has prepared for us shall we", Cid said trying to break the silence.

As they were getting ready to eat the front door flung open revealing the hyper active teen.

"Hiya…"

"There's something not right about this", she said looking at Roxas and then Riku.

"Yeah well there was a little incident and well I invited them to dinner and they seem to be friends of Namine I thought is was okay, so no more question and sit yer sorry ass and eat".

Yuffie smiled and practically hopped to the table and began to serve herself. "Good job Nami it tastes great".

Riku took a bite, "Yeah it is really good", he said smiling, causing her to blush.

Roxas just sat there quietly eating as he sulked. He reached is chopsticks over to the last piece of food on the plate but was blocked by another chopstick. He looked up to see Riku. _That bastard_, Roxas thought as he stared intently at Riku. Namine noticed and stared at the two hoping that they wouldn't burst into a fight.

"…"

"…"

"You know what Roxas you could have it", Riku grinned evilly.

Namine looked at her clock, _please let this day end please_.

Roxas looked at his watch and got up, "I have to go thank you for the dinner it was delicious", Roxas said to Namine. "I'll see you two tomorrow", he said implying Namine and Yuffie and not Riku.

"See ya tomorrow asshole", Riku said grinning.

Roxas just stuck out his finger and walked out of the house.

Yuffie and Cid got up and took all of there dishes leaving Riku and Namine alone.

"Riku… why do you hate Roxas so much"? She asked.

"Well…"

_An eleven year old Riku sat by himself with his head down. _

"_Hey Riku are you okay"? A ten year old Sora asked._

"_Just leave me alone", Riku said trying to drive Sora away. But it didn't work._

_A ten year old Roxas ran towards Riku. "Are you okay"?_

"_Just leave me alone please", Riku pleaded._

"_If there's something bothering you, you should tell people it will make you feel better", Sora said._

"_Don't worry I'll never tell", Roxas promised._

"_Okay but please don't tell anyone", tears rolled down Riku's face." I…_

"It's a long story I don't want to talk about it".

"Okay I'll leave it at that, if you're not ready to talk about it I won't bother you about it", she said giving him a genuine smile.

"Thank you for understanding" he said giving her a sincere smile. "I guess I should be heading home", he said getting up.

"Are you feeling better do your cuts still hurt".

"No there fine, if I were you I would be worried about your own injuries don't worry", he said blushing.

"Oka- she blushed so hard, almost like a cherry when she felt a light kiss on her cheek.

"G-goodnight Namine", he said leaving her house trying to hide his embarrassment.

"…Goodnight she said in a low tone as she closed her door…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku walked home with a huge smile on his face, _she looks so cute when she blushes like that _he thought. He frowned when he remember her question_. Why do you hate Roxas so much?_

_Riku walked into his school and saw a bunch of students stare at him and some giggle. He felt uneasy at the sight and he walked up to Sora who was with Kairi. Kairi immediately looked at Riku and gave him a big hug._

"_Riku you should come to me if you have problems"._

"_Problems"? He realized what she was talking and about and stared at Sora. "YOU TOLD?"_

"_No I swear it wasn't me I would never tell Riku you have to believe me"._

"_Then who"?_

"_It was me", Roxas said wearing a black hood," I wasn't going to say but look I'm not a Nobody anymore, it was all thanks to that secret of yours Riku…"_

_That Bastard_, Riku thought, _He maybe made my life a living hell but I will not let him have Namine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nami wake up school time", Yuffie yelled as usual.

Namine got up and got ready, _another long day I never though yesterday would ever end_. She blushed and touched her cheek.

"Hurry Nami were going to be late".

"Okay", Namine said rushing to get ready.

The two ran out of the house rushing to school. Namine began to slow down as she looked at her watch.

"YUFFIE", she yelled.

"Yeah".

"IT'S SEVEN O' CLOCK".

"I know the gang usually meets an hour before school starts".

"Oh, okay couldn't' you just tell me that instead of rushing me out of the house".

"Well yeah but it was funny to see you panicking".

"…"

"Don't give me that look Nami".

"Hey guys", Sora yelled.

"Hey Sora", Yuffie yelled running.

Namine walked towards everyone but saw one unfamiliar face.

"Oh you must be Namine", the girl said "my name is Aeris it's nice to meet you".

"You too", Namine said smiling.

"Namine, Riku, what's with all those cuts and bruises" Kairi asked, she giggled evilly, "I guess you two were playing a little too rough".

They blushed. "Why would you say that?" Namine asked.

"Cause we heard Riku was at your house last night" Sora said, "never knew you were so forward", Riku he laughed.

"Shut up Sora for your information we got these cuts because… Xemnas and a few other jumped us".

"Are you okay"? Kairi asked worried.

"Yeah were fine it was nothing, actually I forgot to mention your uncle is pretty tough Namine", Riku said.

She giggled, "just don't tell him that his ego is already bigger than it should be".

They all began to laugh, but they stopped as they saw Marluxia and a few other members come up to them.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Riku snapped.

"Relax Riku I heard what happened yesterday from Larxene and Axel, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving the organization and creating a new one separate from Xemnas".

"Why are you telling me this"? Riku asked.

"Well mainly because I had nothing to do with that beating you and Namine took yesterday, two because I hate that bastard and well three… I want you nobodies to join…"

**There's chapter 5**

**Katchi- Well if some of you were wondering why I made Roxas so OOC is mainly because I don't like him. But I will consider trying to keep him in character so see ya next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 6**_

… _I want you nobodies to join…"_

… "No", Riku said bluntly.

Marluxia looked heated with upset with the answer. "Why?" He finally asked.

"I refuse to join a group of people who just yesterday beat the shit out of me and Namine".

"But I had nothing to-

"I don't care, I'll see you later", Riku said waving him off, "I'm going to class".

Namine looked at Riku and then to her cousin who had a worried expression on her face.

"Exactly why do you want us to join you", Yuffie asked.

Marluxia frowned and looked at Namine and then at Yuffie.

"I don't have an exact answer to that but are you going to join?" Namine looked to the floor and frowned. _I would if Riku did _she thought.

"I will", Yuffie said "if Squall-

"Leon", he corrected

"Leon joins" she said. Marluxia looked at him.

Leon let out a sigh; "I think you need to give us time to think".

"Very well", he said, "I'll leave you all to think it over, I'll see ya".

Namine sat through her first period and yet again people gossiping about her. She could hear things like isn't she that girl or just one day and she has two of the hottest guys after her. She could only sigh. She made it to her art class and saw Riku sitting on his desk with a firm expression_. I wonder if he's still mad _she thought as she approached him.

"H-hi Riku", she hesitated. "Are you okay"?

Riku seemed to have broken from a trance because as she spoke his expression was gone and now was a happy one.

"Hi Namine", he smiled. He frowned, "did you join them?" he asked.

"No I didn't want to join if", she blushed, "if you didn't join".

Riku seemed to sigh and smiled "okay", he said.

They continued through class and as the bell rang the exited the room. "I'm going to my locker so go on without me", Namine told Riku.

"Okay if you say so, I'll see you then".

Namine walked to her locker and there was Roxas.

"Um hi Roxas" she said a bit uncomfortable, _maybe I should have let Riku come with me_ she thought.

"Hello Namine, I came to thank you once again for the dinner".

"Your welcome", she answered "I'm just glad my cooking didn't kill you and Riku", she joked.

"Of course it didn't it was delicious… I wanted to ask you something… well-

"Roxas", Selphie yelled from across the hall.

Both Namine and Roxas looked down the hall where Selphie was.

"I'll talk to later", he said waving and running towards Selphie. She grabbed onto his arms and looked at Namine with a harsh look that made Namine's stomach feel nauseating. Namine walked into the lunch room and found the table where all her friends were sitting.

"Hi Nami", Yuffie yelled as usual as she welcomed her cousin.

"Hey guys" she answered.

Lunch seemed like a normal lunch period everyone talked and joked around but Riku was silent and Namine noticed. She stared at Riku and he caught her glare. "Is something wrong Namine"?

"No nothing's wrong, your just quite today are you okay"? She asked.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind", he answered.

"Well", Cloud said "I'm going", he said holding Aeris' hand.

Yuffie noticed right away and was to anxious not to ask. "Are you guys dating"?

The two blushed and nodded.

"That's wonderful right Squall".

"Leon", he corrected.

"Fine Leon".

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess so", he answered.

"We'll see you later" Aeris said walking off with Cloud.

Namine watched as they went off. _They look happy_ she thought as she averted her attention to Kairi.

Namine she said, "Can you come to the restroom with me".

"Sure" Namine smiled "I'll go".

The two got up and went to the restroom. Namine waited for Kairi as she stared at herself in the mirror. Kairi washed her hands and smiled at Namine "thank you for waiting for me".

"No problem that's what friends do", Namine answered as they headed toward the door but they were stopped by four girls. Namine recognized two of them which were Selphie and Rinoa but the other two she didn't.

"W-what do you want", Kairi asked.

"This has nothing to do with you red, so just leave".

Kairi refused, "I'm not leaving without Namine".

"Okay then Tifa, Fuu get her out of here". The two girls grabbed Kairi and threw her out of the restroom.

"You stay away from Roxas" Selphie said to Namine.

"What do you mean? There's nothing between us".

"Just shut up I see how he looks at you he's mine", she yelled.

"W-what are you planning on d-doing"? Namine asked nervously.

"That's a great question, here's the answer", Selphie said as both her and Rinoa grabbed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi ran through the halls looking for someone she knew who could help. She bumped into a person and realized who it was.

"Please you need to help Namine's in trouble".

"Where"? He asked.

"In the girls' bathroom, come on", she yelled pulling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine gasped for air as the girls lifted her head.

"How does that taste Namine"?

Namine only groaned.

"Oh what did you say you want to go for another swim? Okay", Selphie laughed as she dunked Namine's head into the toilet. As they brought her head back up they began to laugh at her struggle for air. Namine tried to break free but with four girls in the way she was completely powerless. Rinoa grabbed Namine's hair and dunked her head once again.

As Namine began to lose consciousness she was hit by a sudden flashback.

_She saw a little girl playing with a blue ball by herself near a lake. As she played with the ball it rolled into the water, and as she reached for it she fell into the water not knowing how to swim. The little girl struggled for air the only part of her body that wasn't under water was her hand. As she sank she felt a firm grip to her hand, when she was pulled out of the water she looked up and opened her eyes. There was a little boy in her likeness with a tear in his eyes. _

"_Are you okay sister", he said realizing the fact that is sister almost died._

_She nodded" t-thank you big brother" she said…_

The door slammed opened and the girls immediately let Namine go as they ran out of the bathroom.

The boy Kairi found grabbed Namine and looked at her worried.

Namine looked up and opened her eyes. She saw him, or maybe it wasn't him.

"Are you okay Namine"? He asked.

She nodded, "t-thank you big brother", she said before she passed out.

The boy blushed and looked at Kairi and Aeris as she ran into the restroom.

"Cloud", she said "is Namine alright"?

"I need to take her to the nurse", he said.

Aeris nodded. "Let's go".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi ran into the lunch room and told the others who weren't aware of what happened.

"Where's Namine"? Riku yelled and Kairi flinched.

Sora grabbed Riku, "don't yell at Kairi this isn't her fault", Sora said in a serious expression.

Riku sighed and looked at Kairi "I'm sorry Sora's right, do you know where she is?"

"At the nurses' office", Kairi responded. "I-it was the popular girls they did this to her, because they find her as a threat".

Riku looked towards the popular table and noticed Roxas wasn't there. Riku's face grew angry and he stormed off. He searched the halls and finally found him and he instantly grabbed Roxas by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Riku what the hell"?

"Don't you what the hell me you know exactly why I'm angry. Because of you those friends of yours tried to drown Namine".

Roxas felt heartbroken, "Riku I swear I had no idea".

"Don't bull shit me Roxas," he said pumping his arm back getting ready to punch him. Before Riku could throw the punch a firm grip grabbed Riku's arm. Riku looked to see Leon.

"You shouldn't be doing this, why don't you go to the nurses' office and see if she's alright".

Riku's temper ceased and he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry Roxas I shouldn't have taken it out on you… but remember I still don't like you".

"Riku", Roxas said, "you try and act like a great protector but you have to face the fact that you are not the only one who has feelings for Namine… And I will win this little battle of ours".

Riku just turned around and walked off towards the office.

He opened the door to find Yuffie, Sora, and Kairi already there.

What took you? Sora asked.

I got sidetracked Riku answered. He walked towards Namine who was sleeping. She began to moan and snapped her head back.

"I-I-I saw him", she said.

"Who"? Riku asked.

"My brother he saved me from those girls".

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Namine… Cloud was the one who saved you". Namine frowned. _But I saw him…_

The bell rang and everyone once again looked at each other. Namine just smiled, "don't worry about me go to class". Namine got ready to get out of the bed but the nurse walked in.

"You have to stay here for at least one more period".

Namine sighed. "Is it okay if I stay here?" Riku asked the nurse.

"It's fine but only for one period".

"Thank you", he said.

The rest left and Riku and Namine stayed silently in the room. Riku began to talk.

"Namine I want to ask you something"…, he turned to her but saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he stroked her blond hair, "I guess I'll tell you later".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Squ- Leon", Yuffie said in a serious voice, "are you going to join the organization".

He paused for a while then he answered. "I'll base my decision on Riku's decision".

"Why"?

"You remember what happened when he tried to join about two years ago don't you"?

Yuffie looked to the ground, remembering that event. "I guess your right, whatever Riku decides will also be my decision".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine looked at the ceiling and held her head as she realize she fell asleep. She sat up and noticed Riku's sleeping body besides her. She instantly blushed but then smiled at his angelic form. She began to run her fingers through his silver hair and caress his cheek when she was done with his hair. His facial expression changed from her touch and he smiled. Namine couldn't help but smile until it changed from embarrassment as he opened his eyes. She instantly pulled her hand away and pretended she just woke up.

"Hi there sleepy head", Riku said with a smile.

"You have no right to call me, you were sleeping too", she joked.

"Are you alright now"? he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine".

"That's good let's go to class alright", he said

"Okay", she said getting out of the bed.

They went there separate ways as the bell rang, "I'll see you after school okay", Riku said.

"I'll see you", she answered waving.

Sora ran up to Riku as Namine walked way. "Did you ask her yet"?

"N-no", he said.

"Riku the dance is this Friday and if you don't ask you know who might ask first".

"I know you don't have to tell me", he yelled.

"You know Riku you should learn to control that temper of yours".

"Shut up Sora".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the end of the day came near Namine stared at the clock in her class room watching the clock tick. Hurry up she thought. The bell finally rang and she rushed out the class. She went to the school entrance where she saw Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. The three of them ran up to her.

"Are you okay", Yuna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing to worry about, I just have to go home and take a long shower", she laughed.

"I guess this is why everyone in the group likes you, you see the bright side to everything", Rikku said.

"I guess I do", she said.

"Nami there you are, are you feeling better", Yuffie said giving her a huge hug.

"I-I'm fine Yuffie".

"Sorry" Yuffie said, "Where's Riku".

"Are you blind"? Rikku said.

"Not you the other Riku".

"Oh beats me", she said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm right here", Riku said.

The group began to talk and joke aroung like they always do.

"Oh Nami" Rikku said "have you ever been in our secret place yet"?

"No is that where you guys usually hang out?" Namine asked.

"Yeah" Yuffie said "you want to come with us"?

"I was planning to try and wash this toilet water out of my hair, how about I'll join you guys when I'm done".

"That's fine we'll send Riku to pick you up in half hour".

Riku blushed, "I'm picking Namine up"?

"Yeah", Yuffie and Riku said at the same time.

"Okay, okay just don't do that saying the same thing, thing it's freaky", Riku said.

"Okay I'll see you later", Namine said leaving, "bye".

She ran off and the others went to there secret place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine was done with her shower and she felt relieved, that feels much better she thought. She ran to put some clothes on when she realized the time. She ran out of the house and outside of her house was Roxas. Walking towards her house was Riku but he stopped when he saw Roxas.

"Hi Namine", Roxas said.

"Hi Roxas", she said in a confused manner.

"I-I came here to apologies for what happened today".

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Roxas so don't think too much of it", she said.

"Okay" he said. "Um Namine I was wondering you know that School Dance on Friday… well I was wondering…"

**Katchi- there's chapter 6, I'm sorry about the late update. R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katchi- Yeah I'm still continuing this story sorry for the long wait though here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

"Um Namine I was wondering you know that School Dance on Friday… well I was wondering… will you go with me?"

Namine wasn't sure what to say, she was hoping "some else" would have asked her, she didn't like rejection, nobody does, "um Roxas I-"

"Of course she wants to go with you," Cid said getting into the conversation.

"C-Cid", Namine said angrily. Roxas took this as an opportunity to get her to go.

"So…Namine?"

She looked at Cid who had a huge grin on his face. _This will turn out awkward if I say no_ she thought. She let out a sigh. "Yeah I'll go", she said giving him a weak smile.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight"; he kissed her on the cheek and ran off. She couldn't help but blush but it faded as she saw a hurt looking Riku approach her house. _No, did he just see that?_

"Hey Namine", he said casually.

"Hey Riku", she responded.

"Shall we be off", he said giving her a smile.

She nodded then looked at Cid. Cid put a scared expression as he looked at her. "Um… I'll be inside if y-you need me."

Riku began to walk quietly and Namine followed behind.

"…Riku…"

"You don't have to say anything," he said.

"I didn't want to go with Roxas but-"

"Its okay, I'll see you there at least."

The two reached the secret place and as they entered, Namine was amazed of how much the place looked like a living room.

Riku walked towards a coach and sat there with a serious expression.

Everyone noticed that he was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong Riku," Yuna asked.

"Nothing", he said.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing", Rikku said.

"Just leave me alone", he snapped.

"Okay, okay" she said nervously. "Anyway… Kairi who are you going to the dance with?"

She blushed. "Um well I-"

"You are going with Sora aren't you?" She smiled.

"…yeah…" Kairi blushed.

"What about you Namine Riku going to take you?" Yuffie asked in a teasing manor.

"No she's going with Roxas" Riku snapped. He got up, "I'm leaving."

They all watched as he left. "Namine you're going with Roxas why?" Yuffie asked.

"It was Cid, I was going to say no but he just… never mind," she got up, "I'm going home bye." She then left.

"This looks bad", Aeris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku walked for a long time deep in thought.

_That bastard, I going to get back at him but how…_ Riku bumped into to someone and helped them up.

"I wasn't paying attention sorry… oh It's you, your lucky I should do something for you for what you did to Namine but-"

"So you know Roxas asked her right?" The girl said.

"Yeah," Riku answered.

"I have an idea but you have to work with me."

"And what is this idea?" He asked.

"You take me to the dance, and try to make Namine and Roxas Jealous."

Riku smiled, "okay that's a deal."

The girl smiled. "By the end of the night Roxas will be mine and Namine will be all yours."

"I like your plan but it better work… Selphie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the week Riku and Namine were very distant, mostly because Riku was doing most of the avoiding.

He thought for a long time and decided that it was time; he needed to talk to Marluxia. Riku found Marluxia sulking at a corner of the hallway.

"What's with you", Riku said with a smirk on his face.

Without answering Marluxia just pointed and Riku looked at what he was pointing towards. He saw Axel and Larxene talking to an overly excited Roxas.

"Oh", Riku answered rather disgusted.

"What is it that you want," Marluxia snapped.

"Well I can see that you are short a few members so I've decided that I will join you, if the offer is still on the table."

"Sure but what is with the sudden change of heart," he asked.

"My intentions aren't too far from yours, if you understand what I mean."

Marluxia knew exactly what he meant as he took another glance at Roxas.

"So when do I get one of those awesome coats," Riku laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Namine today's the dance", Kairi said grimly.

"Yeah I know", she said slamming her head on her desk.

"Come on I know you wanted to go with Riku but it can't be that bad, Roxas is pretty good looking anyway," Kairi said trying to reassure her.

"But… I don't like Roxas," Namine responded with her head still down.

"Just try and have a good time, besides this is only one day."

"Yeah but Riku hates me now."

"Okay class hand in your homework", the teacher said.

"Um Kairi where is Riku anyway he did come to school today."

"I don't know Kairi answered I did see him today too maybe-"

"Sorry I'm late", Riku said rushing into the room.

"Very well just don't do it again, go take your seat."

Riku took his seat next to Namine and stayed quiet.

_Why is he wearing that black coat, did he join Marluxia's gang, Namine thought._

_I should talk to her, but I can't she is with Roxas now I can't just tell her how I feel now that she's going to the dance with him. That bastard,_ Riku thought.

After class they walked separate to the cafeteria. Riku noticed the weird looks he was getting from his friends and sighed.

"Riku", Yuffie said "you-"

"Yeah I joined Marluxia."

"So that means you two settled your differences."

"Well let's just say the two of us see eye to eye."

Marluxia came towards there table looking a bit more cheerful than usual.

"Well speak of the devil", Leon laughed.

"Hey Nobodies, how ya doing."

"Quit with the small talk what do you want," Riku snapped.

"Well I'm behind when it come to members and well…"

"Sure I'll join Yuffie said, if Riku's okay with it then I think all of us are." She looked at Cloud who nodded in agreement as did Aeris. "Leon?"

"Yeah sure" he answered.

"Namine?"

Everyone looked at Namine who had an uncertain expression. "I-I don't know I mean this is a gang and I'm not sure if I'm ready to join."

"What you're going to ask your little boyfriend for permission", Riku snapped.

Namine's face flushed red, "I'm tired of you and you're attitude, he's not my boyfriend, and I just want to think about this for myself before I make a decision," Namine yelled. She clenched her fist and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was surprised at her sudden outburst, especially Yuffie she lived with Namine and never seen her yell in that way.

Riku sighed a slammed his head on the table. _Damn I screwed up again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe the nerve of him, talking to me like that like if, like if was… jealous. She paused a bit, could he really be jealous."

"Namine," someone called out to her.

She turned to see that Roxas was coming up to her and she mentally sighed at him coming up towards him, _Roxas not now._

"Are you okay", he said worriedly, "I saw you storm out of the Cafeteria, did something happened."

"Don't worry about it, actually thinking about it I got upset for no reason-"

Roxas pulled Namine into a hug causing her to blush.

"If Riku is bothering you maybe you should sit on our table," he whispered I her ear. She couldn't stop blushing, it wasn't necessarily because she liked Roxas but she wasn't really use to so much attention.

Namine pushed him back and he smiled as he saw her tinted cheeks, "I-I'm fine I just need to use the restroom I'll be fine really", she said waving her hands nervously and running into the restroom.

Satisfied with her reaction Roxas turned and ran into Riku.

"Oh it's just you", Roxas smiled.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Roxas", Riku snapped.

"Aw what's with the attitude Riku you seem upset," he laughed sarcastically.

Riku grabbed Roxas by the collar; "I'm warning you stay away from Namine."

"Face it Riku she doesn't like you, if she did she would have rejected me wouldn't you think."

Riku frowned_, he has a point_ Riku thought as he loosen his grip on collar.

Roxas moved Riku's hands from is collar and straitened it out. "Well I'll see you at the dance, maybe I'll let you have a dance with Namine," he laughed.

_That bastard_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the restroom Namine stared at her reflection, _why was I so nervous, I don't like Roxas?_

"Well look who it is," a voice said.

Namine sighed before looking at the voice, _note to self avoid school restrooms._

She turned to see Selphie and her little group.

"Um w-what is it this time?" She said nervously.

"Oh we're not here to do anything to you I just wanted to tell you, that since you decided to take Roxas away from me I decided to take Riku from you."

"What?"

"Yep Riku is taking me to the dance, it's to bad though i'll just throw him out like the trash that he is."

Namine almost popped a vein, "don't talk about Riku like that you, you, you slut…"

"W-What did you call me?" Selphie asked in a vexed tone. Namine placed her hands over her mouth, _why did I just say that?_

"Um… what I meant to say was-"

"You little bitch nobody calls me that and gets away with it", she yelled as she lunged towards Namine.

Namine ran out of the restroom and ran as fast as she could as was chased by Tifa, Fuu, and Selphie.

_Aw Man I'm such a screw up_ she thought as she ran through the halls. As they almost caught up Namine was now panicked, she was getting tired and was slowing down.

"Grab her", Selphie yelled as Tifa was inches away from her. Namine closed her eyes as he ran blindly.

She felt a bit a pressure as she ran into something, _did I hit a wall?_

She opened her eyes and looked up with a somewhat relieve expression as she bumped into Marluxia.

She grabbed him tightly, "help me."

Marluxia looked at her confused and couldn't help but blush a little.

The four girls finally caught up but decided to back down when they saw Marluxia.

"You're so lucky", Selphie snapped, "I won't forget what you said you got that", she yelled as she walked off.

"Thank you so much Marluxia I owe you big time", she said giving him a hug.

"Whatever" he said blushing "just let go."

"Oh sorry" she said. _I'm so lucky that Marluxia showed up, those girls would have crucified me if they caught me_. "Marluxia can I join you?"

"Huh, you want to join after that little outburst of yours?"

"Yeah I had time to think and I want to join now."

"Okay then you are now a member" he smirked.

"That's good I can hang out with Marluxia now that I know that they are afraid of him."

The two walked back to the cafeteria and were given odd looks.

Marluxia motioned his other members Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, to come over to meet there new "partner in crime" as he put it.

The bell rang and they all went there separate ways. Namine went to her next class and sighed, I hope today ends already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Namine went home to a happy Cid.

"Hah, are you ready for your date today?"

"Cid I didn't want to go with Roxas if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, ah sorry about that," he said scratching his head.

"Don't beat your self up old man I'll go anyway."

"Hey I'm not old, ya little brat," Cid pouted.

Namine giggled. "Okay your not old, I'm going to my room I'll see you."

Namine laid on her bed and sighed, she then drifted off to sleep.

XXX

"NAMINE WAKE UP," Yuffie yelled.

Namine shot out of her bed, "what is it", she said groggily.

"The dance is going to in an hour and you're not ready," Yuffie said as if it was an important event.

"Oh that's all it's not like I'm excited about this dance anyway," she answered, "oh by the way who is taking you."

Yuffie squealed in excitement when she asked her that. "Squall er… Leon asked me" she smiled.

"I'm happy for you", Namine smiled.

"Yeah I just hope you and Riku end this little fight of yours."

"Well-"

"Hey girls yer dates are here", Cid yelled.

The two walked downstairs to see Roxas and Leon.

Yuffie ran up to Leon and jumped on him. "SQUALLY" she yelled.

He blushed; "never ever call me that in public."

"But it's cute," Yuffie smiled.

Roxas and Namine laughed then he took her hand, "shall we be off", he smiled.

"Yeah," Namine answered.

They walked towards the school quietly but Namine was uncomfortable with holding Roxas' hand.

When they reached the school Aeris waved at Namine. Namine smiled back.

Namine looked around the gym to see if Riku was there but there was no sign of him.

"Come on Namine lets dance okay", Roxas smiled.

"Yeah sure" she smiled back.

Namine and Roxas danced to a slow dance and paused as they saw Riku and Selphie walk in.

Roxas seemed a bit irritated. "Come on Namine lets go to a more private area."

Why I'm fine here," Namine answered.

"No please just come with me", he said grabbing her by her wrists. He pulled her towards the hallways and searched for an empty classroom.

"R-Roxas let go your hurting me," Namine said.

"Just a little bit longer just wait", he responded.

The first classroom he entered was unsuccessful as he walked into Hayner and Olette making out.

"Um… Sorry", he blushed as he rushed out of the room. _Okay that was unsuspected_ he thought as he continued his search.

"R-Roxas," she said again.

He let her go and she grabbed her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry Namine I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wanted to go somewhere and… talk. Namine I wanted to ask you something, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Huh, what a minute this is too soon to ask me especially that I don't have the same feelings for you, I'm sorry."

"It's that you like Riku isn't it?"

"…"

"I will not have Riku have you, I want you Namine," he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, "you may not feel the same way, but I could help you in time" he said.

"R-Roxas-"

He cut her off with his lips. She struggled a bit but he held her firmly, she just gave in. Roxas deepened the kiss and until he felt a tap on his shoulders. He stopped the kiss to see a tearing Namine. When he turned around pain struck him as he fell to the floor, the cause of the pain was a straight punch which was thrown by Riku.

"What did I tell you Roxas, didn't I warn you to stay away from her." Riku looked towards Namine to see her touching her lips and crying.

Look what you did you bastard, Riku walked up to Roxas to hit him again but he stopped as Xemnas and a few of his lackeys appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here Xemnas this has nothing to do with you," Riku snapped.

"On the contrary it does, Roxas is protected under the organization from hoods like you nobodies. Now are you going to leave or do we have to get physical here."

Riku sighed, and grabbed Namine's hand, "come on lets go", he said softly.

She nodded in response.

Riku lead her outside the school and the sat on a nearby bench.

"Are you okay Namine", Riku said trying to comfort her.

She shook her head and leaned towards Riku, "he stole my first kiss", she sobbed.

Riku wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, my jealousy got in the way", he admitted.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah I have to admit I've been attracted to you ever since you came here, I'm just no good at showing it… I really like you Namine", he said as his face began to flush red.

Namine giggled, "I-I like you too Riku, I wanted to come here with you but when Roxas came to my house I-"

Riku placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to explain yourself," he said cutting her off.

Namine blushed madly and stared into his eyes. He leaned in fifty percent hoping that she would accept his kiss.

She blushed as she saw him lean in but when she noticed he only leaned in a little she realized he was asking for a kiss and not forcing her to. She gently caressed his cheeks and allowed him to kiss her. She enjoyed this kiss better, because it was with the person she wanted to and more importantly it was consensual. When the kiss ended Riku kissed her forehead and leaned towards her ear.

"N-Namine will you be my girlfriend?"

**There's chapter 7, I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
